The Werewolf (C1999)
by Nightmare daniell61
Summary: A furry anthromorphic "Short" story (nope) where humans can enter dreams and become a "furry" in another universe (IE: quantum physics are real as well as multiple universes)
1. Another fine mess

"DISCLAIMERbr /I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY/CHAPTER This is merely my way of preserving this(and future) Furry themed stories so that they are not lost when the servers go /br /

This story has lemons.

Override (c)1991 The Werewolf

Chapter 1 - Another Fine Mess...

The moment I awoke, I knew something had gone terribly wrong. My head ached as if I'd gone five rounds with the guards in Secure Technical and then had a fine dinner of nitric acid and glass. Everything seemed to be out of place and it seemed as if there were more of me than there should be. I opened my eyes for a moment then winced them shut. The light was blinding.

I shifted and realised that I was in bed, under thin, glossy sheets.  
Something was particularly wrong with my nose... it went on far too long.  
The hair on my arms conspired to drive me crazy with itching and every time I moved something tugged at my belly. And what was that thing crawling under the sheets... did someone put a cat in the bed with me?

Lying there, I tried to think back and figure out what had happened.  
I had been in the sleep room wired into the system. My "horse" was a new contact in a fairly distant STC in the middle of a dead series of continua.  
As a "rider" my job was to fall asleep, let the computer link my mind to the mind of a selected entity in the target STC and then dream. my dreams would be recorded and then analysed to determine something about the culture and people in the STC before launching a sideshuttle to make a visit in person.

"Ok," I thought, "all fine and good. So, why am I here, and where is here?" I shifted and felt a lump at the base of my spine. "What the hell?"  
I thought, "What happened to me? If those bastards in Tech screwed up and..."

Gritting my teeth, I covered my eyes with my hand and slowly opened them. My eyes adjusted to the light. The room was clean and rather spartan.  
The light streaming in from the window was a peculiar shade of blue - almost a turquoise or a cyan. The colours in the room looked all right though. Where was I?

Sitting up, I heard the sounds of someone puttering in the next room -  
clinking sound and running water. It seemed much louder than it should have been. I pulled himself up to a better sitting position and grimaced at the double sensation of itchy hair and the feeling that somehow I had managed to sit on a broomhandle. I rested my arm on my lap and got the first shock...  
My arm was covered in a dense, glossy, black fur.

At the arm's end, a hand - clearly not my own - with short fingers ending in sharp-looking, black claws. The fur covered the back of "my" hand and crawled around to the pad which was much like a normal hand, but a bit more leathery. "Christ! Christ... Jesus Christ..." The name spun around in my brain like a mantra in the hopes that somehow I'd suddenly awake and be back in the recliner in Data Collection.

I felt my grip starting to slip when a feminine voice called from the other room. A part of me knew that I didn't understand the language, yet I did. It seemed as if someone was doing a voice over dubbing - I could hear both versions of the voice. "Hey... sleepy... when are you getting up?"  
called the voice.

"Uhm... soon... uh, hold on." I said. The same thing with my voice.  
Clearly not mine, I could hear what I intended to say in English and knew that what my mouth did and said was not that. I hoped it made sense to the female. "Ok," she called back, "but don't dawdle too long... you have to meet"  
\- I heard a weird collection of sounds and my brain seized for a second then came up with "Stan at the university in two hours."

"Hours?" I thought to myself. "I wonder how long one of their 'hours'  
is?" I looked down at "my" arms and my chest. A thicker white fur covering my chest blended into a dark grey at my sides. Lifting the sheet away, I looked further down my body and saw a thick, furred mound starting just below where my navel would be and snake down to my groin. The entire thing was covered in fur just thicker than that covering my arms and was a snowy white continuation of my chest and belly fur.

That same white fur formed two patches on the inside of my legs which were otherwise covered in the same dark grey of my side. Between my legs was a heavy tail which twitched against my legs... that was what I was sitting on.

I reached out and touched the mound. It was soft and spongy... yet there was something hard within it. As I pressed, I felt a shock of pleasure and a small, clear drop of liquid oozed from the black skinned opening which stared back at me. I touched the liquid and pulled my finger to my nose. A long glistening strand of liquid pulled from the tip, stretched out then fell to my belly fur.

Just then, the female stepped into the room, brushing the fur on her chest and arms. Her fur was coloured much as mine. Looking at her, I saw what looked much like a large wolf - crossed with a human. She was muscular, yet soft and rounded. She had no breasts to speak of, and her genitals were hidden in a furry mound. She walked on legs which seemed human enough, but with a peculiar bounding gait and moved to the side of the bed.

"Get up you lazy thing..." she said and gently struck me with the brush. I stood up and then fell back into the bed. I may have looked human enough, but the center of gravity was all wrong and I lost balance. Trying again, I managed to get up and stay up.

She put a clawed hand on my back. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I.. I think so. Just a touch of dizziness." She looked at me in a way which my host's brain translated as "oddly". I hoped that I didn't screw this up too much.

I entered the room from which she had just emerged. It was a bathroom with a shower and a sink unit. The toilet looked very odd, almost like a saddle. Any hope that I might avoid having to figure this out flew out the window. Whatever these creatures had for internal plumbing, they still had a bladder and this one was telling me that it wanted to be empty.

Closing the door, I approached the john and tried to figure out how to do this. A full length mirror in the wall across from the toilet showed me my host's body. I was pretty muscular myself and my genital mound was surprisingly large and firmly attached to my belly by an elastic swatch of skin. I thought for a moment about dogs and fire-hydrants as the pressure in my groin grew more insistent.

Then it struck me, my host must have been doing this for years. I tried to relax and let reflex take over. Something drew me to the toilet and I flashed a feeling of mounting it. I swung my leg over the saddle and realised that the flared front - the saddle's horn - was placed exactly in the right place to accept my mound. I leaned forward and pressed the mound into the opening and felt a wet slickness and then a flow of liquid as I relieved my bladder.

Pulling back, I could see my shaft. It was pinkish-red and mottled with blood vessels. Instead of the mushroom-like cap, there was a pointed tip with a too-large opening. I climbed off the toilet and found a foot press on the floor which flushed the unit. I stood up and saw my host's penis still out of my sheath, the reddish skin a sharp contrast to the white fur. I cupped "my"  
balls in my hand - they felt much like my own, just furrier.

I now realised that my tail was swishing about behind me. I turned to get a look from behind and saw that the grey side fur darkened into black over most of my back. She walked in at that moment and said "Don't fall in love with yourself... you're not that hot." and then swatted my rear.  
This was not going to be easy...

My roommate (?) told me that she wanted what sounded like a jumble of singing and clicking which my host's mind identified as "bacon and eggs". Yeah right... chickens and pigs... I'll just bet that's what I'll find. It was only then that I realised that I was taking orders from her. I'd put up with that for now... obviously I thought it was normal or else we'd both be fighting it.

I started to pad out of the room when said "don't you think you should get dressed first? What is the matter with you this morning?" I looked around and saw a pile of cloth hanging on a hook which seemed familiar. Pulling it open,  
I decided it was a long robe-like vest and pulled it over my shoulders. It was actually more like a poncho with a hole for my head, but the fumbling about as I tried to pull it over my head must have seemed comical to my lady "friend".  
She started making a deep, rumbling sound in her chest which was translated into laughter.

She walked to me and gave me a long lick on my muzzle. I felt a powerful tingling in my sheath and my balls pulled up. Obviously the fellow was really hot for her. Her nose started quivering and she said "not now... we don't have time to get tied up for the morning... tonight. Now get down there and make breakfast" and gave my rear another swat.

I was getting real tired of her patronising manner./pre


	2. Out of the frying pan

pre style="word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 2 - Out of the Frying Pan...

Considering that this was a completely different world with a dominant species very different than my own, I was surprised how much alike we were.  
The kitchen was pretty much as any kitchen would be. The furnishings seemed primitive, but a few minutes of rummaging about and I knew that this was not exactly true.

Looking through the cupboards I discovered that many of them were temperature controlled. This explained the lack of something like a refrigerator. In one, I found a pack of eggs, a deep indigo in colour and almost perfectly round. I presumed they were eggs because they were hard and leathery. Next to the eggs were strips of a fatty meat which had a rancid smell. My host's mouth started watering, so I presumed that he'd like them.  
What the hell.

The cupboards under the counter contained some pots and pans and I drew one out. Now, all I had to do was find the stove. I was leaning on a section of the counter covered in a sheet of dark glass when I felt the palm of my hand grow warm. Ok, I'd found the stove. Placing the pan on the glass, I laid the strips of meat on the pan and watched as it sizzled. The pan gained heat very quickly... too quickly for normal heating.

The meat started to blacken and crisp emitting a horrid stench. I grabbed the handle and yelped as the heat soaked into my hand. Christ, I thought, this isn't going to work. A panel in the wall seemed to empty into a chute so I scraped the burnt food into the hatch and explored the range. There were a set of small strips placed in the surface and a touch changed the range temperature. Why didn't they put any indicators on this thing? These people didn't seem to be very safety conscious.

This time I placed the pan on the glass and slowly slid my finger along the first strip until the pan started to warm. Several pieces of meat later and I managed to get this working. The grease left behind from the meat worked well to cook the contents of the eggs which were filled with a uniform rust coloured fluid. It did cook into something like scrambled eggs so it must have been right.

My host's lady friend entered the room just as I was dishing things up and setting the plates on the table. The only cutlery was a long skewer and a very sharp, thin bladed knife. I could see how to eat the "bacon", but the eggs? She solved that one for me by going to a cupboard and bringing out a bag of thin pancake-like breads with a nutty scent.

I watched as she sliced the food then put it onto a pancake, folded it up and began to eat. I followed suit and we finished the meal in silence.  
I got the distinct impression that she felt that something was wrong but that she wasn't going to pry. Thank heaven for small mercies.

After finishing, she waited as I cleaned up, but I couldn't find anything like a sink. her eyes were on me as I moved about trying to figure out what to do and then suddenly she rose up and took the plates from my hand and put them, dirty, into a cupboard off to the side and pressed a small wood grain patch on the door. A second later she opened the door and removed two clean plates. "What is the matter with you this morning?" she asked and ran her hand over my head. "Did you bang yourself up?"

She touched my nose and had me breathe into her face. "You smell all right, and no fever." She looked at a decoration on the wall, told me that I should get going then handed me a sheet of hard plastic and glass. An expression which got translated as a concerned smile but looked more like a wolf baring its teeth crossed her face and she patted my behind again and told me to get going. I headed for the front door but she grabbed my shoulder and pointed to a door which looked like a closet.

I opened it and walked down a flight of stairs into what looked like a small train station. A pad on the wall looked familiar so I touched it.  
A gentle chime sounded and about three minutes later a small car pulled up with no driver. I got in and looked around for keys or a even a steering wheel. Nothing.

Just then, a voice came from nowhere asking for a destination. I mumbled "university" and suddenly we were off. The car travelled mostly underground only going above ground to cross over a river. There were other cars on the line and soon I arrived at another station. This one had writing on the wall which was angular and pointed. It reminded me of written Hebrew.

A voice came from nowhere and asked for a precise location in the University and I tried to suggest "the usual place", but the system wasn't buying it. I tried for a restaurant or something and finally it agreed to a library. The vehicle stopped and I got out, clutching the slate-like object I had been given.

The university did seem much like any I'd seen - people (or whatever)  
walking around, some in animated conversation, others just heading to someplace or another with determined expressions. The grounds were clean and well planted with trees. In the center there was a larger building made of a glassy material but with many open courtyards. The architecture was as if someone who had no idea of public safety has tried to design a building for maximal hazard. The courtyards all were overhanging the grounds and none of them had any walls or railings.

The building itself was shaped like a large plant with a spiral walkway winding its way around the "stalk" and each courtyard a "leaf" following the time honoured Fibbonacci sequence around the central pillar. As I approached, I could see that the central stalk was actually an elevator system as well as being the central support. The overhangs were not obviously supported by anything other than the thin stems which attached them to the stalk - it was as if a plant had grown to impossible size and someone had built a building within it.

Looking around, I noticed several people sitting and staring into slates much like the one I carried. Moving around to get a better view, I could see images and designs appear then disappear over the surface of the slate. The person would speak to it - touch it and it would react to these commands. I spotted a shady and isolated area of the commons and sat down.

Now that I was starting to relax, I noticed that even with this large tail, I didn't have trouble sitting. The appendage tucked itself under me and moved as I did to keep itself out of trouble. Reflexes were a very handy thing to have when you didn't know the body.

Running my fingers (claws... hmmm) over the surface of the slate, I noticed a small roughened spot which seemed much used... the area around it was smoother than the rest of the material. I fingered it and was rewarded to a scene of some neutral image - a logo of some sort with more of that Hebrew-like writing. A voice whispered in my ear asking what service I required?

I asked if it had a list of my appointments for today and a screen of text appeared. I couldn't read any of it. This was fast becoming tedious.  
Was the original inhabitant of this body a total moron? Surely he must have been able to read. I asked the slate to read me the first appointment and to show me a map from where I was to where I had to be. The voice agreed and the image changed. I could see the large plant-building on the map and a smaller, more normal building to my right. I followed the map as best I could and asked the slate to tell me more about myself.

That request seemed to puzzle the slate for a minute or so. I interrupted its musings and asked it to tell me my name and where I was.  
It replied with a collection of sounds which got translated into "Alan" - my own name. That made sense. I was then informed that I was in the central commons of the University... the slate said it with a capital letter as if there were only one university in the universe. "Fine," I said... "where is the university?" "In City," it replied. "And the City?" I continued, my exasperation growing by the second. "On the West Continent on Earth." it finished.

Earth? I asked for a map of Earth and that's what came up... it was Earth all right. Most of the lines we'd found in this area weren't much like our own - most either never formed planets or had them destroyed early in development. It seemed too much a coincidence for so isolated a line to have managed that close a parallel.

Based on the computer's map, I was right where I should be - in the middle of Saskatchewan near where Saskatoon would be. The site was selected because of the very low population and near perfect geology - flat and hard -  
no earthquakes. I was beginning to have more than a small nervousness about this... too many coincidences made me nervous.

I recalled the guide to my first appointment and asked the slate to review the meeting for me verbally as I made my way to the place shown on the map. According to my crystalline guide, I was supposed to meet my superiour there for a debriefing on the previous night's contacts if any and to work out some new tests for contact detection. Oh ho... this sounded very familiar.

I asked the slate just what it was that "I" did. Apparently, I was a research scientist involved in something fairly secret. The slate didn't have much in the way of details of the work other than the fact that it involved some sort of new telecommunications technology and it required my sleeping over at the University many nights a week. Even more familiar.

It seemed that this little out of the way universe had an Earth something like my own and here I was - trapped in the body of a scientist-werewolf... Lon Chaney, eat your heart out.

My destination loomed up, a smallish office built more like a building I was used to, only at a rather odd angle, or several odd angles... Looking at it too long made the fur on the back of my neck start to rise. That must have been more me than my host. I entered the building and with a bit of help from my plastic pal, I found the office I was to report to and entered.

"Alan... I hope you're feeling better." The voice was older but warm with friendship and belonged to a male who was a bit larger than I. His fur was greyer than mine and there were flecks of grey throughout the blacker fur of the top of his head and muzzle. "Uhm, yes... I'm feeling better. Just a little dazed." I replied. He walked over and licked my muzzle and slid his paw under my robe to stroke my sheath and balls. The sensation was pleasurable but the forwardness was startling and I tensed up.

He must have sensed this and withdrew his paw, looking concerned./pre 


	3. When in rome

pre style="word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 3 - When in Rome...

I wasn't sure how to carry on. Was this sort of greeting normal in this culture or was there some special relationship between the old professor and my host? Siding with discretion, I waited for some clue from the older sentient. He seemed mildly rebuffed and somewhat sad, in a sort of comical way - like a puppy who'd had his snout smacked with a paper. Suddenly, I felt very sad for him.

I moved to him and took him up in a hug, apologising. He brightened up and said that he was a silly old man. "No, no..." I said gently and licked his muzzle. Impossibly, I was becoming aroused. This would never do.

"That's better..." he said, sniffing the air. "I was afraid your mate was taking up all your time and energy..." Ah, they did have a special relationship. His paw moved under my robe and he began a gentle,  
persistent stroking. I had to admit that it really did feel nice and he was so excited and happy to be doing this... I couldn't resist. He put his arms around me and moved between my thighs pressing me to his desk. I could feel his sheath press against me.

He slipped my robe back over my shoulders, letting it drop to the desk.  
A quick tug on the belt and it fell away. I was naked. In turn, I pulled his robe off him and yanked his belt allowing his clothing to drop to the floor.  
It was as if I were in some strange dream as my heart raced and my hands acted almost of their own accord.

He was muscular and surprisingly strong. His sheath lay alongside mine and his shaft, a lighter pink to my darker red, was out and glistening wet.  
He pressed his black, rubbery lips to mine and continued slowly rubbing his sheath against me. The sensation was incredible and I felt my penis grow in thickness and become firmer. His breathing was heavy and tense as he moved against me and I felt his arms tighten around my chest. He slid down,  
raking my chest with his sharp claws, until his muzzle was next to my sheath and the swollen member which protruded from it. A quick look up with those amber eyes and his long tongue snaked out of the wolfen mouth and wrapped itself around my shaft and slid over the slippery-wet skin. Pleasure shot through my thighs and made me gasp. This old wolf was very, very good at this.

My shaft felt tight and squeezed - my wolfish lover quickly grasped my shaft and pulled at the sheath, stretching the skin around a large swelling which had grown towards the base of my penis. There was a sudden popping sensation and the swollen ball was freed. He immediately began licking the knot. It was obvious that these wolf-like people had a lot more in common with the canids back home than I thought.

He gripped my shaft at the base and waves of hot pleasure swung through my nerves. The shaft ballooned and started squirting a thin stream of liquid with each pulse of my heart. My lover lapped and drank this spray, licking at the thickened head and nibbling on the point. I rubbed his long, pointed ears and stroked his head and shaggy mane of fur as he administered to my arousal.  
My tail had found its own way and was slowly stroking his mound, tickling his balls.

"Could I go first," he asked. I nodded and he turned me slightly and lifted my right leg. I felt his paw rub at my balls, then my crotch and finally the base of my tail. He draped my leg over his hip and slid under it. There was a warm, wet sensation and I felt his penis touch my nether-opening and burrow its way in. An expression of determined happiness crossed his face as more of his shaft slid into me. This was too much to accept... being mounted by a large, sentient, male wolf in a university office and the wolf was the professor!

He began a steady thrusting, each stroke ending with his knot pressing against my opening. He rubbed my back and gently pulled my tail as he did this. My own shaft was almost painfully erect and small pools of the sticky spray I was jetting formed on my belly fur and ran down my thigh.

A knock on the door broke my concentration and in walked what I felt was a very attractive, but familiar female wolf-being. She looked at us -  
the professor didn't even stop or change his pace. "Hello Alan," she said in a perfectly nothing-unexpected-is-happening sort of voice and gave me a little kiss on the cheek. "Glad to see you and Sam having a little fun. You two have been so busy lately. Professor..." she paused. "Yes Jillian?" he said between puffs as his energetic thrusts pushed the air from his lungs.  
"You have an appointment in an hour and there is a call. I'll ask them to call back, ok?" she said. "Thanks Jillian, we should be finished by then."

She slid her paw under the professor's tail and gently squeezed it.  
"Have fun you two," she said and left the room, closing the door behind her.  
What kind of people were these wolves?

Sam slowed his thrusting for a moment and whispered in my ear. "I have to lock... are you ready?" he asked. I was afraid of this. Numbly, I nodded and he gripped me harder and started pressing the thick knot hard against my anus, slowly twisting and rocking his hips from side to side. The tight ring of muscles in my rear stretched open and then slipped around the fat ball of swollen tissue sending waves of shock and pain through me. I gritted my teeth as he slid home and pressed his groin against my crotch.

I felt him swell within me, filling me with his massive lupine member.  
My eyes were clenched shut as Sam started a fast, almost desperate pounding of his hips. His shaft had no where to go, tightly held within me, but the flesh was pulled and pushed in his frantic thrusting. He turned me onto my belly, his shaft slipping and twisting in me as he did this, and turned my tail aside as he moved into a more natural mounting position. His paws slid under me and stroked my shaft and balls. A warmth flowed and the pain of his entry faded.

Laying on his desk, I was looking across his office and saw a small mirror on a desk against the far wall. I could see us reflected in it and it was a sight which was to my schizoid mind both horrific and comforting. It was as if two werewolves were mating, one atop the other. The lower one had his ears flattened against his head, his teeth bared, long, white and sharp - digging glossy black claws into the wooden surface of the desk he was pinned to by the other wolf above him. That wolf was working one arm beneath the lower wolf while holding the heavy, bushy tail of his paramour tightly against his hip with the elbow of the other arm. His face was a picture of ecstasy, his long pink tongue hanging over the side of his black-lipped mouth, dripping saliva as he humped away into his lover - into me. The older wolf's eyes were tightly closed and his ears erect.

Suddenly, the older wolf began rubbing his head against my back and gently biting my shoulder as he made little groaning and whimpering sounds. Without warning, he grabbed my waist and thrust hard into my rear letting out a raspy howl of pleasure as he climaxed Once, twice he gripped me hard and slammed into my crotch as he orgasmed again and then again, then fell onto my back exhausted.

I let him rest and gather his strength. As he lay upon me, I felt his shaft stiffen then relax a couple times more, then begin to shrink a little until it was finally small enough to be slipped out of my rear without pain.  
Taking up a small towel, he dismounted and placed the cloth beneath my tail as he withdrew to catch the volumous ejaculate he had pressed into me.

It was only now that my own painful arousal insisted its way into my mind. My canine penis was thickly erect and throbbing. Sam carefully cleared his desk and lay back on it. "Alan, please, mount me. You need it as badly as I did." he said. Without thought, I quickly lifted Sam's legs around my hips and guided my shaft to his anus. I pulled him into my groin and slid into him.  
"Oh yesss... " Sam groaned, "yessss... It's been too long my love."

Every inch of my shaft was slick and sensitive. I placed my paws to either side of his hips and looked down at him. His face was almost child-like in its excitement. With his legs splayed out and around me, he looked like a very large dog laying on its back and I was screwing that dog. My shaft slid in and out of the puckered opening at the underside of his tail and with each thrust in, I felt my own heavy knot press against him. My belly stroked his white furred balls and sheath making his breathing deep and sharp. I could see the powerful muscles of his chest and belly working away and I began rubbing his chest.

He reached up and reciprocated my touches, caressing my chest and belly.  
My chest was heavily furred in white and gray fur as was his and no nipples marred the smooth glossy coat. He drew himself up and wrapped himself around my chest and neck, licking and nibbling at my muzzle. By doing this, he pressed his genitals harder against my straining belly. The pleasure seemed to make him a little crazy and he started biting at my shoulder, but not so hard as to cause real pain.

He pulled me down onto him and took my muzzle into his mouth, his tongue insistently pressing against my lips. A heel dipped under my tail and began a gentle rubbing against my anus. I was being stimulated from head to toe by my lupine lover and I felt fever heat flowing over me as I responded to his expert attentions.

I was losing control and started a dangerous growling as my thrusts became frenzied slams. I bit at his cheek and lips as I grabbed him tightly to me and tried to shove my knot into him. I plastered his muzzle with excited licks then worked into his mouth to coil it around and over his broad, flat tongue.

He responded in kind to my desperate movements by wrapping his legs tightly around my hips and began squeezing me, pressing me deeper into him.  
The knot ground into his rear and I felt it burrowing into my groin as we both strained to get it in. His eyes were wide and round, the whites just visible around the dilated amber irises and his mouth open wide exposing an impressive array of pearl-white daggers of varying length and form. His tongue writhed as his anus widened to take me in and a gasping howl broke from him as I slotted into place.

A moment later, I too howled as the sphincter in his anus clenched around the base of my shaft like a fist. The throbbing became painful as my penis swelled within him, filling him and sending crashing waves of fire washing through me. I felt a powerful blow to my groin and belly as a powerful orgasm gripped me and sent a long, thick jet of semen into my lover. Again and again, it was as if someone were beating me, punching me in the guts as orgasm after orgasm ripped through me.

I collapsed exhausted and aching onto the older wolf, still tightly held within his anus. A warm glow suffused my form - it was almost a religious experience - being touched by God. I had never been so aroused,  
so crazed by a sexual act and never with someone of my own gender. He was licking my face tenderly and scratching me behind my ears. I didn't want this to end, but he started to relax and my penis shrank. I took the cloth he'd used on me and carefully applied it to his anus as I slipped out to catch my emissions as he had done for me.

We cleaned up and sat for a moment or two quietly hugging and licking each other. Jillian entered and reminded Sam of his appointment and I said that I too, had to leave but that I wanted to see him again as soon as I could./pre 


	4. Lighting the candle

pre style="word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 4 - Lighting the Candle...

Jillian gave me a little lick as I left and told me that it was good to see the professor and me together. It seems that it had been a while since the last time we'd enjoyed our company and that the professor had been missing me. She handed me my slate and I pulled my robe back on.

I asked her if she typically found the sight of two men engaged in that sort of thing so normal and her reply of "That sort of thing? You mean sex -  
what's unusual about that? You two are always... or I should say were always at it like rabbits. I think it's what keeps the professor so young." Now she was giving me that "what's wrong with you... everyone knows this" sort of look and I quickly made my way out.

She stopped at the door and asked, "Look, the professor's a great guy and he really likes you. You will be back more often, won't you?" I promised her that I'd be back and to my surprise, I meant it.

Wearily, I asked the slate for my next appointment and a map to get me there. It was fairly close on the campus and I arrived with minutes to spare.  
The slate had no information as to whom it was I was supposed to meet, and the building wasn't exactly small. I asked the slate if it had a summary of the building or records of my previous visits but my host seemed to have been all over the place and had past records of visits in several of the offices.

Running out of time and ideas, I tired something desperate. Questioning the slate, I found out that this device acted as a telephone by routing digital recordings of sound through the network and then back to sound at the receiver's end. Also, there was a log of calls outgoing and incoming.  
I asked the slate to try and figure out if I'd made any calls to any people here. The slate went dead for almost a minute and returned and explained that calls weren't tracked by position, but by owner - but that it had managed to get ahold of the current positions of the receivers of all previous calls within the past month and of them, four were within the building.

I was amazed at both the intelligence and the initiative of this machine.  
When I had more time I was going to have to find out more about what made this thing tick. I asked for a map to the four people and luckily three of them were in the same place. A quick walk and I was at the door to what seemed to be a laboratory of some sort. Through the glass plate of the door I could see the three the wolf-people, two males and a female, standing around what looked exactly like an EZ-Boy recliner surrounded with a ton of truly bizarre looking apparatus.

A knock brought the attention of the group and they waved me in. The door was unlocked and I stepped into the room and over to the group.  
"Knocking, Alan? This is your office too." said the female. Damn. Well,  
now I knew where I worked - whatever it was "I" did. I was praying it wasn't lab animal...

"Let's move to a meeting room and start the debriefing," said the older of the two males. I followed them out of the room and down the corridor to a rather pleasant meeting room with chairs clearly intended for comfort and for the anatomy of these beings. The central table was lower than I would have expected and at the front of the room was a large grey-glass wall-hanging. If that was art, then at least there was one thing we were ahead of them in.

Alas, it wasn't art. The older male, clearly the leader of this little pack, barked out a command and the screen brightened into the neutral network-logo I had seen on my own slate. I lifted my slate and whispered if it could record all this and it whispered back that all the data was already available on-line.

Sitting back in the chair, I watched as the large slate began recounting the previous night's events. I watched as "I" entered the room and removed my robe then climbed into the easy chair. I had a momentary fear that I would be watching some form of pornography, but instead the other three wolves came into the view and started applying a small headpiece to my head which seemed to sit over my skull and then around my temple and under my long jaw.

Along the bottom of the screen were all sorts of symbols and squiggles in their language and occasionally a chart or graph would overlay the image then quickly either fade away or reduce in size and march to a lesser position along the sides of the image. It was clear that I was falling asleep or being put into some form of sleep state. This was beginning to look frighteningly familiar.

A voice came from the slate and narrated the events and confirmed my suspicions about the experiment. "I" was being put into a special form of REM sleep. That was the first step of Riding. Still, it was possible that this was simply some form of sleep experimentation or some crackpot psychic experiment,  
so I sit still.

As the video played, a set of symbols in the lower right seemed to go in cycles - my guess was that it was a clock of some sort and suddenly, it started running a lot faster. The leader-wolf stated that nothing significant happened from this point until the "event" about an hour later. The display slowed back to real time and a new chart which seemed to indicate EEG popped on the screen to join the others which I now realised were respiration,  
temperature and possibly EKG.

A minute went by and then all three charts went nuts. The EEG chart, which had been showing the nice steady waves of pre-REM sleep and then an explosion of nearly random waves all over the chart. The form on the recliner suddenly began convulsing and thrashing about. The respiration chart was almost flat and the EKG sped up to clearly a dangerous level. One of the group and two other wolves rushed into the room and quickly started shutting down the experiment but before they had finished, "I" had one more, large convulsion and then collapsed into the chair. The graphs rapidly returned to their original state, and if it hadn't been recorded, there would be no way to tell anything had happened - my host hadn't even awakened.

The finished removing the equipment and then I was lifted onto a stretcher and removed. The playback ended there.

"That was two nights ago. You were taken to the hospital where you were kept overnight and except for some dizziness and confusion, you seemed all right." said the female wolf. "How do you feel today?"

"Dizzy and confused," I replied with a grin. "Mostly disorientation and I'm having trouble remembering things, but it comes and goes." There. That should help cover things up as long as I'm not expected to read anything. "I'd like to take some time and go over the notes for the experiment."

The other male and the female looked at each other and for a second I was afraid that I'd committed another, possibly fatal faux pas, but they seemed to shrug it off and the three agreed. We decided to meet again in four hours and then we left. I started back to the lab when the female grabbed me by the shoulder and spun be around the other way. "Your office is that way," she said. "Uh, right," I said.

As soon as I was more alone, I asked the slate for directions to my office. It was interesting that with all the questioning about this place,  
the slate never thought to tell me that I worked here. Arriving at my office,  
I entered to find a rather spartan room with a larger slate on one wall and what seemed like smoked glass on another.

I closed the door behind me and propped the slate up preparing to ask it some pointed questions. Before I could activate it, the wall screen lit up with the net-logo and the same voice as my slate asked if I needed anything.

"Are you the same as my slate?" I asked. "Of course," it replied. "Hey,  
why didn't you tell me I worked in that building?" You guessed it... "You never requested that information." You didn't ask. Sheesh. At least some things don't change across alternate earths.

"Ok, my silicon friend, you and I are going to do some research."/pre 


	5. Of wolves and men

pre style="word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 5 - Of Wolves and Men

The technology behind the computer system of which the slate was a part was simply incredible. I also started to realise that in many important ways,  
the wolves' culture was both very much the same as the one I had left behind and just as much, very different.

There had never been a Rome or a Greece in the same sense I knew them - it had been more as if the Greeks had been interested in real world experimentation as well as pure theory. Rather than being conquered, they swept out around what would have been 500BC our time and, in effect, conquered by virtue of simply being able to fix all the problems of each culture they met. Sort of like a world-wide cargo cult.

With each passing generation, the other wolfen cultures became assimilated into the central culture and then added to the storehouse of intellect which,  
rather than spending all of its time conquering each other, turned outwards.  
Their entire belief system was based on carrying order like seeds. In some ways this was horrifying - fanatical order freaks trying to make the whole universe a nice, safe and enlightened place to live - in others though, they had no war to speak of, no crime other than that committed by lunatics, and no wasted potential.

Other interesting differences started popping up. Originally, this was a matriarchy and while technically, there was equality of the sexes, there was an almost compulsive need by males to defer to females, especially when the females went into heat. Another difference there.

A side effect of that was that sex and reproduction were far more separated than for humans. Since sex could only create offspring once a year for these beings, and since that was generally at the same time each year, in early winter for a fairly short time, the species defocused its attention from sex and also seemed not to develop the same hangups about it we did. It was common for friends of any gender combination to express friendship sexually. That explained the professor.

As well as a strong science and technology bent, their culture also strongly encouraged art in almost any form. Plays in parks, open air education, movies and animation, music of all forms were viewed and practiced by a huge proportion of the population.

Although they were clearly carnivores, they did not kill animals for their food. Much like the Ancient Greeks they seemed to resemble, they also believed in what would have been called "Anima" back home - a soul or life-force which all animals had. Their knowledge in genetics had made a fusion of animal and plant and it was through these meat growing plants which all of their protein was grown.

Another critical difference - the original culture was a matriarchy and it was the female half which ruled the planet until only several hundred years ago when males were given their freedom. Given the sexual behaviour,  
this made some sense... the women controlled the males through their estrus -  
I'd be willing to bet that the females on this planet generated that scent whenever aroused.

I sat back in my chair as the wall-slate reeled off statistics and history. This was an amazing place - nothing like it had been found in any of the cross-time excursions to date. Most of the other Earth's were either almost exactly like home, with small variations in history, completely uninhabited or not even there. Nowhere had we found so alien a culture and non-primate sentients... It was as if this Earth had been inhabited by aliens.

The screen had moved on to art and literature and was in the middle of some shockingly explicit erotica. I found myself becoming aroused and decided to take the opportunity to explore this body a little more closely.

I opened the robe, a common form of attire here, and let it slide off of my shoulders. I sat naked in the chair and leaned back. My hand touched my chest and slowly dug into the thick fur. Scratching and stroking... it was a luxurious sensation, I moved my hand down my chest to my belly and that mysterious sheath.

Remebering my hurried exploration earlier that morning, I gently made a fist around the heavy mass and squeezed sending jolts of pleasure through my lupine body. The sheath was thick but yielding, crushing under my grip. A drop of clear fluid pressed though the opening nestled in the white fur around the head of the sheath . I dipped a black-nailed claw to the liquid and drew it away trailing a thin filament. I brought it to my muzzle and could smell the pungent scent - sweet and delectable.

My flat, broad tongue snaked out and wrapped itself around my claw,  
drinking in the scent and taste of this miraculous fluid... that this body could create it was beyond ken. It was like pure nectar.

Being so much the wolf, a thought flickered through my mind... something so improbable, so dog-like... I slowly moved my muzzle down, arching my back and raising my hips... to my surprise, my lips easily moved over my sheath as I opened my mouth. My tongue began digging into the opening desperate for the warm liquid. My fist pumped at the sheath, squeezing, as drop after drop of the wondrous liquor pressed out onto my tongue, now slipping into my sheath and around my shaft.

A part of my mind was reeling... I was giving myself oral sex... It was easily the most incredible sensation of my life. The sheath slid back exposing the dark red shaft entwined in my tongue which seemed to have a life and mind of its own. Each touch sent shivers down my spine.

I must have been quite the sight - a large male humanoid wolf in a recliner chair with his legs spread wide apart, his muzzle pressed to groin -  
his tongue working over his penis, but the pleasure was insane - how could any animal endure such numbing ecstasy.

A hand lurched between my legs and began scratching and stroking the heavy scrotum coated in dense, velvet fur. I could feel the eggs within the creamy white sac. The other hand released the wet shaft and began exploring at the base of my tail.

I was startled by a sudden spraying of warm, liquid in my mouth... I hadn't orgasmed... the flow was steady and light. I could feel a tensing in my groin in time to the gentle spurts which tasted much like the wonderful pre-come, only lighter. I drew my knees up and hooked them around the arms of the chair - I felt a need to get into a crouched position. My hips began thrusting of their own volition driving my shaft into my muzzle which I closed around the swelling shaft.

I returned my hand to my shaft and gripped it behind the now thickly swollen knot and squeezed tightly. There was a flare of heat through my body and it felt as if my body had been punched. My groin clenched and a jet of hot, sticky fluid gushed into my mouth... there was so much of it I couldn't keep it all in as it flooded over my sharp teeth and black lips and ran down my long jaw to drip onto my belly fur.

Again and once again, the grinding seizure exploded from my groin,  
releasing more of the musky liquid and then my body released me. I threw my head back and slumped in the chair, the fluid running down my throat and matting my belly fur and mane. Every inch of my body seemed suffused with a warm glow. I just laid there and basked in this wonderful sensation.

The slate had stopped its display. I looked through the drawers of the desk to find something I could use to clean myself up and found a small cloth towel wrapped in a silk ribbon. I opened the ribbon and used the towel to clean up my fur and my genitals.

I felt a warm, happy exhaustion and lay back in the chair just trying to imagine how lucky I could have been to drop into this universe. A couple more of these surprises and I might not even try to get home.

The female wolf in the lab team, whose name would be unpronounceable to a human but who could have been called Ruth, was busy going over the recordings from Alan's mishap trying to figure out what had happened. Her review of the circuitry was confirmed by her slate as being completely safe.

Suddenly, the slate interrupted her musing. "I have important information for you," it said.

"Yes?" she replied to the slate.

"The person you know as 'Alan' no longer matches my records," the slate stated in an even tone. "There have been a number of changes in behaviour and in his brain-wave functions."

Ruth suspected something like this. "Was this change caused by the accident?"

"There is no evidence to substantiate such a conclusion. However, the timing of the changes would indicate some correlation."

Ruth pondered this information. "Inform the other members of the team and continue monitoring 'Alan'. See if you can discover what changes have occurred. Hopefully, the damage isn't too great and we can cure this."

I was still lolling in the glow when my reverie was broken by the slate asking a question: "Excuse me, is there any part of the display you would like repeated?"

I was going to ask to see the erotic art again, but thought better of it. This body had a mind its own and that clearly wasn't mine. I asked the slate to review the current project which had caused all this. A presentation was run which confirmed most of my suspicions./pre 


	6. All the worlds a stage

Chapter 6 - All the Worlds a Stage...

They had stumbled across the same basic ideas we had.

Some people seemed to be better attuned to the multiple universes and could drop into a form of synchronisation.

The multiple universes lay "in the same space" so to speak, but separated by distance in one of the rolled up dimensions which made up the 11-dimensional multiverse.

These people tended to have amazingly consistent dreams of these other places and the uniform feature that they seemed to live out a life which was nothing like their own within the dream.

At first, it was believed to be a particularly well formed psychosis, but as more of these people, as rare as they were, started showing up, one pair shook the foundations of science.

They were having parallel dreams from two entirely different, but internally consistent points of view - as if they were two unrelated people experiencing similar things in the same city.

The two subjects lived in different cities in different parts of the world - there was no apparent relationship between them and when introduced, they clearly had never met and did not recognise each other.

Moreover, the two people they were in their dreams did not know each other within or without of the dream, yet their accounts of events within the dream world were far too consistent to be coincidence.

Finally, the two subjects were asked to recount events in the newspapers of that world and it turned out that their dream-selves happened to live in the same city and read the same paper.

They recounted almost verbatim, the same headlines and events.

It was clear that something outside normal science was going on here.

Several years later, the first quantum mechanical models for this effect, based on the Copenhagen interpretation of state collapse were put forward.

These new models posited that each universe has a base energy level which was reflected in a sort of base-line vibration.

Some people, it seemed, could achieve a state where their brain filtered out the base-line difference - especially during sleep.

If someone in whichever universe the subtracted vibration happen to match was physically near the simple 4-space co-ordinates in the unfolded part of space-time and happened to also have this ability, there would be a sort of synchronisation and the two would share each other's experiences.

It was later realised that many schizophrenics actually were suffering from this problem, as were almost all autistic people.

Once this had been identified, a simple treatment which suppressed this wave function resolving ability immediately cured these people and led to the beginning of the "Rider Corp", joking called the "5th Sleepwalker's Cavalry."

Equipment was devised to control the harmonic base-line removal and thus select which universe was being sampled.

Many attempts to create machines to do the same work or to view directly into these alternate universes, as the media had inaccurately nicknamed them, had failed.

There was something about organic neural networks which was necessary for this and it was in 2051 when the link between the quantum states of carbon and the resonance reduction effect was identified.

Building synthetic neural networks out of carbon based materials seemed somewhat pointless when living neural nets already existed - the autistic people who had lived most of their lives in these alternate universes.

They had so much affinitry for these alternate worlds that their on;y "cure" was to caryy a device which perpetually jumbled their resonance states to keep them in this universe.

Later, it was found that almost everyone experienced this effect to some degree, only that for most, the experiences were very short lived and tended to get blended into the normal dreaming activity.

The same devices which helped focus schizophrenics and autistics could be used with "normal" people and allow them to focus into specific universes.

The scientific community began researching this in great detail and set up a facility to house and sensitives.

After much work, the wave equations which described the effect and applied to a mechanism which allowed finer tuning and accurate repetition of visits.

According to the current model, there was an infinite continuum of universes, but the nature of the 11-space forced specific frequencies as if there were quanticised energy states.

Each state contained a specific universe which was most like those which lay at exact multiples of the frequency of the first universe.

While making the calculation of precise destinations difficult, it also created a bit of a mystery - what caused these resonant universes to be the same while the virtually infinite universes between the resonant set ended up so different.

Worse, in some resonant sets, like the one this Earth belonged to, none of the universes had Suns which formed planets - no Earths. So why was this one here? That's what I was researching when all this happened.

The tuning on this world was so critical that getting a fix on it was nearly impossible - last night was the first time we'd managed to hit it right on the button... two nights ago, I suppose...


End file.
